cayomfandomcom-20200213-history
Last Cold Winter
Last Cold Winter is an Academy Award nominated animated production by Golden Films Inc. under the Golden films incorporated brandname. The film was the first PG-13 rated production from Golden Films Inc., and it marked the highest acclaim for any film produced for the in-house animation studio, eclipsing the praise of other pics such as Unicorna and Angel Warriors. Last Cold Winter is a World War II, Holocaust-themed movie that follows the protagonist Margaret through a first-person narration that explains how she was split from her family and the horrors bestowed upon her by the Gestapo. It is a coming-of-age classic that shows viewers the hardships and sufferings of those tragic losses the Holocaust brought. Last Cold Winter's story brought warmth to critics, enlightening them on the hardships of one of the darkest periods of all time, and its stellar praise led to a best picture nomination at the Acadmey Awards. The film was rated PG-13 by the MPAA for violence, frightening images, and graphic scenes. Last Cold Winter was the first World War II animated film since Vive la Liberte, but unlike that film this one took a darker approach. Last Cold Winter debuted to 26 million and made 140 million domestically and over 250 million worldwide. = General Information = Genre: Animated/Period Drama Director: Roger Allers Composer: James Horner Date: December 4, Year 31 Theaters: 3,588 Budget: 100 million Running Time: 157mins (2hr, 37mins) = Production = Prior to its release, Last Cold Winter spent several years in planning stages. The film was first thought up shortly after the release of Unicorna in Year 28. Early script writing began by the next July, and in November of Year 29, the film entered production. The film got its first cast member, Anna Popplewell on December 28, Year 29 after much auditions for the role of Janet, the protagonist's older sister. Other cast members were selected by the end of February, though the full cast wasn't decided until March 13, Year 30. By that time, the film had underwent several early screenings. Roger Allers joined as director on April 11, Year 30, after the former directed died of a stroke two weeks prior. Last Cold Winter spent five weeks in filming, and the next few weeks were spent working on the animation and mixing in the voice acting. Unlike past films released by the studio, such as Unicorna, The Golden Dragon, and The Iron Bell, Last Cold Winter used a more advanced animation that made the characters look more alive. Animation mixers and effect designers also added in a colorless touch to make some sequences appear a murkier black-ish white color that was used to capture the essence of darkness in the period. The design of protagonist Margaret was inspired by Anne Frank, and the character was originally an exact replica of the famed girl, but later design was upgraded to give Margaret a more original look. Janet was designed partially after the look of Anna, who played the character. Using special effect systems, the animated team made the characters appear life-like, and the voice team added the voice mixing to make the characters flourish. Early test screenings for the film began on September 12, Year 30. Most screenings were very positive, but there was mild feedback from some screenings, which ultimately led to some changes in the script and the animation. On October 7, Year 30, it was announced that the film would hit a release of December 4, Year 31. However, that was later changed to December 18 so that the film could see similar results to past Golden Films Inc. animated hits. But the studio altered the film back to its original date to clear away from competition. It was said in an early report that the film was not intended to coincide with Dance The Night Away, which aiming for a release two weeks prior to Last Cold Winter's and which was receiving much hype. In fact, some studio heads feared the film may be overshadowed by that film, but when more early test screenings came on December 11, Year 30, the studio was proven wrong, as the film gained momentum within weeks, and some early forecasts had the film possibly topping Dance the Night Away for best animated film of the year. Signs were looking good, and throughout the early quarter of the year, the animation team and effect designers added the finishing touches, and the film was shipped off to the marketing department, who launched the first trailer in late July. That trailer was met with superb acclaim from audiences, but there was concern that an animated Holocaust themed drama released at Christmas time would suffer consequences. Even amidst the Dance the Night Away craze, though, Last Cold Winter picked up early acclaim that drove some forecasters to note that Dance the Night Away was in serious trouble. Even though the former came out on top by the end of the race, Last Cold Winter put a dent in that film a bit, and both had a tougher-than-expected time coinciding with each other. On top of that, other large animated films hit the fray that year, including Miyazaki's latest flick, Shades of the Dandelions. = Marketing = Last Cold Winter used a special marketing ploy that was geared toward older audiences rather than the young audience the studio's previous three films aimed at. Last Cold Winter's overall gritty Holocaust theme put it at the top for adult viewing at the Holiday box-office. The marketing team marketed the film as a dramatic Holocaust film with many thrills that ultimately led to much awareness among the older audience. The marketing also marketed Margaret as a character everyone - old, young, male, female - could connect with, which made the film's audience appeal expand. Last Cold Winter's first trailer launch in July of the same year raised awareness among the general crowd, and on early polls released on internet databases, the film ranked as number one for "Must See Adult Picture". Overall, the film ranked as the fifth must see film of the Holidays on Yahoo's viewers' poll, behind pictures like Dance the Night Away and Silverlock: Down and Out to an Ending: Part I. With a total of 6 TV spots from late October to late November/early December, the awareness level grew, and the general audience saw the film as the true adult film of the Holidays. = Distribution = Last Cold Winter was distributed under the Golden Films Inc. brand that distributed past animated hits, Unicorna, The Golden Dragon, and The Iron Bell. The in-house received profit that would go to the overall Golden Films Incorporated. As such, the film was marketed as a Golden Films Incorporated/GFI production. = Cast = Kate Winslet - Margaret Walsh Anna Poppelwell - Janet Walsh Gabrielle Lopes - Libby Joanne Whalley - Adele = Plot = Plot Background Last Cold Winter follows a first person narrative of young Jewish Margaret Walsh, who is torn apart from her mother and father by the Nazis during one of the darkest periods of our time. Last Cold Winter gives us an insight view of what those dreadful last days were like, starting us with a cruel death march. The story alternates between the death march young Margaret is forced to take from January to April 1945, and the start of her sufferings from when she became enslaved at a concentration camp and up to the start of the death march. Last Cold Winter shows us that goodness can triumph, even over the darkest of evils. Plot (Full) January 15, 1945: Today was the day we left the camp. They came and took us all outside. They wouldn’t tell us where we were going, but I feared it would be a horrible place. They had their guns and they dressed in those suits. I was horrified. Where were they taking us? We were all in a state of panic. They wouldn’t tell us anything. Janet and I were sisters. She was a couple years older than me, so I looked up to her. Ever since we were taken away from ma and pa, I’ve looked up to her as my hero. She’s always been here for me. When the Nazis raided our town and took us, she protected me. They didn’t separate us from each other, but they did take us away from our loving parents. I haven’t seen them since. January 16, 1945: We walked all day. I still don’t know what’s going on. They just forced us to walk through the snow. Mile after mile. I don’t know how far we went, but it feels like a hundred miles. We were asleep one night. We had been warned that the Nazis were taking our people, the Jewish folk, to camps all around this new Nazi world. Ma and Pa promised to keep us safe. But the Nazis broke down our door and charged into the house. I heard screaming. I woke up and the Nazis found me lying under my bed, clutching my blanket close to me. I was scared. They took us all out of the house. January 17, 1945: Today was a repeat of yesterday. We walked most of the day. We weren’t given any breaks until late this night. I’m so tired. The last time I saw Ma and Pa was at the train station. There Nazis everywhere, escorting us onto the train. Janet and I cried and tried to stay with Ma and Pa, but they pushed us off them. And then we were forced onto the train. As it rolled out of the station I glanced back at the platform where ma and Pa stood. Ma was crying on Pa’s shoulder. The Nazis pulled them away. That was the last I ever saw or heard of them. I couldn’t help but cry as the train rolled away. January 19, 1945 I couldn’t write yesterday. If they saw this diary, they’d take it. I wasn’t given any privacy yesterday. So today I’ll retell yesterday‘s events, but I only have a short amount of time. We walked again yesterday and today. We are quickly weakening. They don’t give us food and we have little amount of water. I feel like I’m dying here. And to top that off it is cold. There’s snow everywhere. I only have the thin coat I had when I left that platform two years ago. It’s the only thing keeping me warm. That and Janet’s calm embrace. She stays with me, always and forever, she says. There were others like us. Others that had been taken away from their families. We weren’t alone. Our first stop was at one of those “camps”. It was a scary place. I was afraid to go inside. There were guards stationed all around. Inside we had little room to ourselves. I was separated from Janet for awhile. I had to share a ‘cell’ with a young girl named Libby. Janet was taken to a cell farther down the corridor. I was afraid. I didn’t know anyone. But Libby told me she had been there for a long time. She had been just like me when she first arrived. But being locked up in here had changed her. Her life had turned around. She viewed things differently. Would I change behind these walls? Would I become like Libby? I didn’t know what would happen to me. I was more afraid for Janet, but Libby told me not to worry. They wouldn’t harm her. They just made us do hard labor. They would feed us, but not much. I could already imagine how horrible these next months would be here in this camp. January 27, 1945: It’s been over 10 days since we left the camp. I’m quickly beginning to catch on. We’re going on what they call a “death march”. We’re walking right into our deaths. These marches were happening all over the place. The Nazis were destroying the evidence. But why? I’m still confused, but above all I’m scared. Libby and I soon became friends. We talked to each other and really got to know each other. I really began to like her. She was comforting to be around. But I still missed Janet. We only saw each other when we were doing our chores, and then only briefly. We couldn’t talk during those times. I hadn’t uttered a single word to her since we arrived. And it’s been three weeks now. I needed a break. I needed to speak to Janet. January 28, 1945: I was so afraid. One of the Nazis almost found my diary today. I thought for sure they would. But fortunately, he looked away in time for me to tuck it under my coat. Oh I was so scared. But I feel better now, even though I know we have many more days of marching to do, and it just keeps getting colder and colder. I feel numb. I was fascinated by all the stories Libby had to tell. She had so, so many of them. She told me about her life and about her family and even about the war in the outside world. Oh they were all so fascinating. I sometimes talked to her about my family. I told her how I missed Ma and Pa. She felt the same, but she knew life would go on, with or without them. I began looking up to her. She was so brave. It was as if she was able to get through this with no pain. She let go of her past so easily. I wish I could be so lucky. January 29, 1945: All I can say is this: ‘I’m cold and tired and I feel like I’m dying.’ But no one will help me. I feel alone, even with my sister’s love beside me. I feel afraid. I feel…dead. Libby really was great company, and it was good to be around her. She made me feel better. She helped me adjust to our new, harsh lives. But then they took her away, and I felt the burden of sorrow weigh down on me. They took her very early one morning. They said she had to move on, to another camp, one they called Auschwitz. I cried as they snatched Libby away. She glanced over her shoulder and told me this would be the last time we saw, but she begged me not to cry. And they pulled her away. The next days were really painful. The others were talking about Auschwitz for hours. They called it the most fearful of the camps. Once you walked through the “death gate” you were never seen again. Some say it was more of an extermination camp. I gulped at the thought of what they may do to Libby in there. February 7, 1945: I’ve been so cold these past days, and I haven’t been given any time to write. When I do write my fingers freeze. I tried writing the past days, but I was too numb to move the quill. It’s just too cold. There’s been talk of people getting frost bite and losing fingers and toes because of it. I’m just fortunate to have gloves and thick boots, but even that isn’t enough to keep me warm. Why are they making us walk so far? We can only cover so much land in so little time. They’re torturing us. This is worst than…the “chamber”. At least in there I could feel my fingers and toes. Janet keeps telling me everything will be alright, but I don’t know. I feel so scared. And for the first time in the threes years since we left, I realize just how much I miss Ma and Pa. I finally was given a chance to see Janet again. It was a great delightful surprise when I spoke to her for the first time in two and a half months. It felt great to hear her voice again. We chatted, but not for very long. She told me the Nazis were taking more and more Jews to Auschwitz. But she assured me that she would not allow them to take me. I smiled slightly, but deep down I dreaded the day that I would be taken away. February 11, 1945: Thing just keep getting worse and worse. I don’t know how to express my fear. I keep it bottled up inside me, but I can’t handle it any longer. It’s beginning to pour out and onto those nearest me. We’re all scared, and none of us, not even Janet, can hide that fear. The day was March 22, 1944. That was the day they came. The Nazi guards emptied the cells and took us, all of us. The camp was shut down completely. We were taken onto a train. I tried to find Janet. I kept calling her name. “Janet! JANET!” But I couldn’t see her. We were all placed on that train and it took us to the “death gate”. It was the most dreadful sight I’d ever seen. Auschwitz, the camp we all feared, stood before us, and we were all taken inside. On the way in, I think I caught a glimpse of Janet’s hair, but I couldn’t be certain. And now I was here, at the extermination camp. Fortunately, I wasn’t marked for immediate extermination. They marked me as a prisoner. But the poor girl in the line in front of me was marked for immediate extermination, and I could hear her cries and screams as they dragged her away. February 14, 1945: This will be my last entry, for now. I will not have the time to write anymore. I think the march is coming to an end. I can’t be certain. But it seems we, after a month of marching, have reached Wodzislaw Slaski, the camp we were led to after the destruction of Auschwitz. Until I know for certain, I will not be able to write another entry in this journal. I had to labor for a long, long time. It felt like ages went by. Every day people were taken to the “chamber.” Some prisoners claimed the Nazis disguised it as a shower room and tricked the poor Jews to shower inside, but they were murdered by the gas. During this laboring, I surprisingly began to know one of the Nazi guards, a woman named Adele. She wasn’t like the other guards. She seemed like a protector. She got me out of trouble several times. I began to like her. She was almost like a mother to me. Late one night she entered my cell and spoke to me. She told me that the Nazis were bringing in Hungarians now and killing them in the gas chambers. It would only be a matter of time before they had to kill all the prisoners, because they have received orders that the Red Army is closing in on Auschwitz. Before she left, she handed me a diary and told me to keep it close to me. She told me not to let anyone know I had it. “Keep you thoughts and dreams inside here,” she told me. And then it began. The extermination of the prisoners started. Many of us were shot, others were gassed. I was among the latter group. I was crying. I was scared. They took me and the surviving prisoners into the gas chamber. As they prepared to star gassing us I saw Janet and I couldn’t help but cry, slightly for joy and slightly for disappointment. I was going to die, but at least I’d die with the only person I still had. As the Nazis began, I caught sight of Adele, glancing in to the chamber. When she saw me, she immediately cried out and ordered the Nazis to stop. I felt slightly relieved. Adele ran in and draped a towel over my naked body. She pulled me out of the chamber and held me close to her side. As the doors shut again, I turned and began banging on them. “No! No! Let her go. Please. Bring Janet!” I begged Adele to help my sister. But she couldn’t. And I slumped down against the wall and cried. Adele knew I was greatly upset, so once again she stopped the procedure and took Janet out of the chamber, much to my relief. I hugged my sister so tight. I never wanted to let her go. The other guards demanded to know why Adele had released us. She told them we were innocent. They shook their heads and scorned her. The made some threats, but she glanced away and kissed me on my cheek. She told me to go back to my cell. There were still other survivors who hadn’t been gassed or shot. They were going to leave Auschwitz soon, and I’d be among them. She wouldn’t say anymore. The following night we, the surviving few, were led out of Auschwitz. I felt slightly relieved, but I was scared too. Where would they take us? I found Janet among the prisoners being led out of Auschwitz. She, too, was confused. We stayed close to each other and hugged as we were led through the snow on that cold and dreadful January 15. I couldn’t find Adele anywhere. She wasn’t with the other guards. I did not know what had happened to her. March 19, 1945: The “death march” had ended on February 26, but I still wasn’t given a chance to write in this diary. We arrived at Wodzislaw Slaski. We’ve been here for about 3 weeks now. It may not be as dreadful as Auschwitz, but I’d prefer to be there in the company of Adele any day over this. It is still a frightening place, and though it isn’t as strict as Auschwitz was, I still am afraid. But Janet still stays close to me. March 20, 1945: There’s been talk about other death marches coming to ends. Most people led on these death marches for the past two months died. There were few survivors, and most were abandoned and left for dead. March 21, 1945: They’re starving us. I haven’t eaten anything since the 17th. I’m exhausted and hungry. I don’t know what to do. March 22, 1945: They still want let me eat. I feel so scared and so alone still, and it’s been like this for these past three years. I wonder if this will ever end. The Red Army has arrived already. There’s a war taking place in the outside world. There have been rumors spreading around that these death marches were designed to hide the evidence. With the Red Army closing in on the Nazis, their only option was to destroy all evidence. It is said that Hitler is losing his power now and he’s losing the war. I don’t know, maybe it’s only me, but I think there’s still hope. Maybe I’m not alone after all. March 30, 1945: The most horrible of events has just taken place…I don’t…know how to express it. I can’t express my pain and sorrow for what has just happened. I’m more alone than ever. Yesterday…she…she died. Janet was starved to death. She had a horrible case of typhus. And now…she’s gone and I’m more alone than ever before. April 6, 1945: I’m too weak. I don’t know if I can even finish this entry. I have only been given little amounts of food. I’m so hungry. April 13, 1945: They still haven’t found this diary. I hide it under my coat everyday. But I can’t much longer. They’ll grow suspicious of me wearing a coat in this hot weather. They’ll begin to think things. But what does it matter to me. I’m still too hungry to worry about anything, and I haven’t recovered from the loss of Janet. April 15, 1945: I was fed again today. There seems to be a new supply of food coming in. I doubt they’ll share much of it with us “prisoners”, but one can hope, can’t she? Eating has given me just enough energy to continue writing, but I still lack too much energy to write much. If I get out of this situation, I want to go live with my Uncle Han. He left Europe several months prior to the capturing of the Jews. I believe he went to Greenland. I vow to survive, just to see him. He’s the only family I have left now, after all. April 22, 1945: The Nazis have fled. There’s been talk of surrender. But I can’t be sure. I wait here, hoping that they ones who ended all of this will find me and bring me to Uncle Han. I don’t know when they’ll come. We’re quickly running out of food supplies. Oh, I do pray they find us soon. I’m unsure of how long I can survive. May 3, 1945: It came, just when I thought it wouldn’t. They came. They saved us. I stare out the window of the barrack, waiting for the arrival of those heroes. I began to wonder if they would come. We have run out of food. Some of us have died of typhus. We’ve lost connection with the outside world. We don’t know what is happening out there. I finally spot a truck on the horizon, and I summon the others. I rush out of the barrack and cry at the top of my lungs, but I fear my voice will only carry so far. However, the men in the truck must’ve heard me, for they pulled up to the barracks. They were military men, members of the U.S. army. They announced that we had been liberated. The war was over. And now I can only think of just how tragic this war has been. It has taken those I love most. Only Uncle Han remains. I make it to Uncle Han’s cabin, on the far shores of north Greenland. He spots the truck I come in, and he rushes out to greet me. He clutches me tight, fearing that something will happen if he lets go. And he blesses me and kisses me. It felt good to be reunited with family. May 15, 1945: Today I made it to Uncle Han’s. It was a warm time for me. I was delighted to see him, and he, too, was delighted to see me. We were together, and though it wasn’t the same as being with Ma and Pa and Janet, it felt great to be with family again. I am so pleased that this tragedy is over. Maybe now I won’t fear the world like I have since 1939. There had been talk since that time about the persecution of the Jews. I was taken in 1941 away from my Ma and Pa. But I’ll never forget them. Nor shall I forget Janet, and Libby, and dear sweet Adele. I know they’re all watching me…from above. -Margaret Walsh = Reception = Last Cold Winter met rave reviews by critics and audiences alike. The film appeared on a total of 33 top 10 lists, 10 of which the film ranked number one and 26 of which the film was in the top 5. The film was nominated for five Academy Awards, winning one of them. Roger Ebert ranked the film the best of the year and claimed it was “the best of its genre since the similar yet different Vive la Liberte.” Stephen King placed the film 3rd of the year, above such more popular titles as Dance the Night Away. Lead reviewer of spaghettikitchen.com praised the film for its artistic animation and heartfelt story. The film ranked third on that list, the first of many high ranks to come. While most critics were friendly toward the picture, some were more critical, such as USA Today, which noted the film would’ve worked better as a live-action adaptation than an animated one. Still, the film scored an average rating of 95% at Rotten Tomatoes, trailing Dance the Night Away, which ranked a perfect 100% the same year. Lead reviewer for the New York Journal called it spectacular, “Touching and gripping, an animated phenomenon.” The film ranked second on the prominent list, and later scored several more high list mentions, including a number one mention from the Chicago Chronicle and a perfect 5 out of 5 from Variety. Entertainment Weekly gave the film a solid 4 stars and said it was one of the best of the year. Last Cold Winter ranked third on the overall critical consensus of its year, behind Gemini Animation Studios's Dance the Night Away and Shades Chapter 3: Green Green. Expectedly, it topped the latter at the Oscars, but the former overthrew it in almost every category. Last Cold Winter was helmed as a masterpiece by some critics, such as lead reviewers from the St. Louis Dispatch and the Lima Post, which placed the film as the second best of the year. = Box Office = Followed by its critical acclaim, Last Cold Winter broke all odds by debuting to a solid 26 million North American total, well beyond studio expectations. And if that was not impressive enough, the film rounded up a plus 5 multiplier to score a domestic finish of 141 million. Overseas buzz was just as strong, scoring a 250 million worldwide finish. The film spent a total of 31 consecutive days above one million in the US market, and it stayed in release for 33 weeks. = Awards = Last Cold Winter was nominated for numerous awards, being praised as one of the best films of the present time. Though it won only a mere few of them, its critical acclaim was nothing shy of outstanding. Academy Awards Last Cold Winter-Best Picture Year 31 Last Cold Winter-Best Director-Roger Allers Last Cold Winter-Best Original Screenplay Last Cold Winter-Best Animated Feature Last Cold Winter-Best Original Score-James Horner (WIN) Golden Globes Last Cold Winter-Best Drama Last Cold Winter-Best Director-Roger Allers Last Cold Winter-Best Animated Feature Last Cold Winter-Best Actress in a Drama-Kate Winslet Last Cold Winter-Best Screenplay Last Cold Winter-Best Score-James Horner Annies Last Cold Winter-Best Animated Film Last Cold Winter-Best Female Vocal Performance-Kate Winslet Last Cold Winter-Best Female Vocal Performance-Gabrielle Lopes Last Cold Winter-Best Writing in an Animated Film Last Cold Winter-Best Score in an Animated Film-James Horner (WIN) Last Cold Winter-Best Animation